Pumpkin Not to Be
by Starlordjr
Summary: Lara, a daughter of the Skellingtons and Ragdolls, comes to our world. However, determined not to return home, stays where she meets many new and exciting people different from what she knows. However, she soon learns that this decision will either unit, or divide all the holidays, and the world she grows to love. Will she save us in the end? Or kill us for her selfish deeds?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Throughout Halloweentown, the monsters were preparing for the upcoming holiday. Standing in the center of the wonderful chaos, was Jack Skellington. If you stared at him too long, you could've sworn he was continuously growing. He wore a black and white striped suit, a bat bow-tie. His skull seemed full of deathly life. His eyes showed emotions hiding in the dark. His smile could scare and comfort all the dead folks about.

However, even though he was in " Pumpkin King" zone, his mind drifted to the figure on top of the Spiral Hill. A young woman, who was six foot, had blue skin with stitches all over her body, except for her hands. Her hands all the way to her shoulders, exposed her bones. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green. She had long, bright red hair, that was put in a side french braid.

The woman wore a long dress, that when spread out appeared like webs. Her sleeves flowed out at the ends. The only part that didn't have webs was the top, but was black with a small pumpkin brooch. She wore black and white striped flats, with matching pumpkins in the center.

This was Lara Skellington. The daughter of the Pumpkin King and famous Ragdoll. The future Pumpkin Queen, wanted to be alone. True, Halloween was a big part of her life, she didn't feel the passion like her father and mother did. She couldn't help but wonder," What was wrong with her?"

However, what she hasn't learned, is that this very scene. This very moment where the harvest moon was reflecting off of her, had been fate. Her emotions had already been written in her story. This young Skellington, will unit all together. She, would become, the oracle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

Lara loved the moon. She use to stare at it for hours. The light projected always fascinated her. That, and the combination of darkness. It had this inner beauty that entranced her.

Her favorite spot to sit was Spiral Hill. That was the best place to gaze at the moons radiance. It also had great acoustics, and scenery. Lara was very passionate about the arts. She wrote, played music, and could draw anything that came to her mind. She could write sonnets, to persuasive essays. She even wrote a book or two for the children's library. Lara could figure out how to play an instrument, no matter the size or sound. She could draw different monsters and settings.

However, Lara wasn't here for any of those things. She was in deep thought. Tomorrow night, her father would be making an announcement. This announcement would be taking her life away. When her father told her this, she knew she should get away. Away from their preparations. Away from people. Away from her dad.

" Lara." The young Skellington knew who it was: her mother. Lara got most of her looks from her mother. Red hair, stitching, and bright big eyes. The only thing she didn't have was her hands. Sally's hands had flesh and stitching while Lara had hands of bone. Lara didn't respond." Sally sat down next to her daughter and started playing with her hair. They remained silent.

" I don't wan't to be the Pumpkin Queen mom." Sally didn't respond. " Yes, I am truly lucky. Many ghouls would live to have the job. It's just..." Lara couldn't finish.

" You don't want to fail." Lara nodded." You also aren't ready. You want to live your life. Make new discoveries."

Lara agreed." Mom, I don't know if taking charge of Halloween is my purpose. I do love Halloween, but I have always felt a piece of me is locked away from my grasp. I've always thought I would be ready when dad said ' It's your time Lara.' But, when he told me, I felt uneven." Sally started chuckling. " What?"

Sally smiled down at her daughter," It's just... you remind me of your father when we were younger."

Lara looked at her mother. " What do you mean?"

Sally thought about what to say." You know the story of the monster who tried to take Christmas, but learned his purpose was taking care of the town?'

" Yes, but what does dad have to do with that?"

Sally sighed," That monster, was your father." Lara was taken aback. Her dad tried to take Christmas? " Your dad wasn't content with scaring humans. He wanted to explore. This unfortunately, lead to him finding Christmastown. He was so entranced by the lights, smells, and sounds. He showed the whole town the toys, treats, and traditions. He was so thrilled, that he had the whole town help make toys. However, things didn't go as planned. The kids were so terrified of their presents, that it lead to his plans being foiled. Luckily he saved the day, and brought new traditions for our town as well. He realized just because he was in charge of Halloweentown, didn't mean he could do other things."

Lara thought over the story. She could never imagine her father, Jack the Pumpkin King, wouldn't be pleased with his title. " Lara, even though you will be taking your throne, you can go and make yourself do anything you want." Her mother stood up, then left Lara to her thoughts once again.

After awhile, Lara decided to clear her mind with a song.

 _When I was young, I had my life planned_

 _but now I feel that I'm out of grasp_

 _Thinking I knew my destiny_

 _seems like a distant memory._

 _Whats wrong with me?_

 _Am I just a flat note,_

 _or perfectly tuned?_

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _Am I a sin,_

 _or am I a praise._

 _Why cant I just make peace?_

 _Why cant I find the key to success._

 _..._

 _What, will, I do?_

A.N:

Hello my lovely readers! I hope this chapter was good! I was going to have songs throughout the fanfiction. I would love to hear your opinions, ideas, and if you think I should change anything! I hope you all enjoyed, and I shall repost once I get the chance.

Bye! Starlordjr out!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2:

After everyone had left the town square, Lara decided it was safe to return home. As she started walking back home, she could feel the cold, wispy air try to warm itself around her. Each step seemed to make her colder and colder. She liked it that way.

" Whats a pretty thing like you walking alone by yourself?" Lara rolled her eyes, then chuckled. She turned, and saw her best friend, Vladdy. Vladdy was part ghost, part Oggie. Before Oggie Boogie was executed, he was born. He had a masculine fabric figure, but he was slight translucent. He always wore a leather jacket, and black new's boy hat.

" Just needed some space. What about you?"

He just chuckled," Well, beside the fact that I was helping my girlfriend and her Halloween plans, not much." He was silent for a moment," Are you sure you are alright?"

She nodded." I will be, just don't want to talk about it right now."

He shrugged." Okay. But I am here if you need to talk."

" Thanks Vladdy. I will."

They were silent for a moment," Oh hey, I just realized that tomorrows your fist night to the human world alone. Do you want to hang out with Morgana and I tomorrow?"

She shrugged," Sure, why not. It will be fun." _Might as well enjoy the freedom for a night._

" Cool! We can pick you up at your place. I better go." He then left Lara to her peace. She continued to return to her home, exhausted from the days events.

She finally arrived to her home. It was so tall, even a giant couldn't see the top. It chipped black paint, cracked windows, and a giant metal bat knocker. Usually, the scary house gave her comfort, but she wasn't jumping to get she opened the door, she was immediately greeted by Zero. He was a ghost dog, who also had a glowing pumpkin nose. He started barking once he saw her.

" Shh, Zero. You'll wake up dad." She slowly started walking up the stairs, making sure only silence echoes the house. However, the closer she got to her room, the more noises she heard. It sounded like her mother and father talking.

" Sally, I know I shouldn't pressure her, but what should I do?"

" Jack," said her mother," she is very unsure about herself."

Jack sighed. Lara peeked through the keyhole. She saw her mother, for once, frowning. Then, she saw her father. He was so tall, that he had to hunch over so he didn't hit the ceiling. His dead face showed a mixture of emotions. He wore a black and white stripped suit, which was topped off with a loose bat-tie. " I don't understand why she feels this way. She has always been the best at all the scaring competitions, and-"

" Jack," Sally interrupted and put her arms on his shoulders trying to lower him to her level." She is just like you." Jacks face turned solemn. " She dosen't feel complete. She needs to have some understanding from you. You of all ghouls should understand."

Jack sighed again, and rubbed his face. " I understand Sally. It's just, I don't want to ruin her."

Sally kissed Jacks fleshless cheek. " You won't. Everything will be okay."

Lara was ready to leave, fear of being caught eavesdropping. She quickly ran to her room, and prepared for bed. Then, lying in her bed, she processed the day ahead.

 _What will I do, if I ruin Halloween, for everyone?_

A.N.

Hello lovely readers! I apologize for this not being the best chapter, but I swear, they will become better! I thank all of you who have read this story! I wish you all best wishes until my next update.

Starlordjr out!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3:

Opening her eyes, she wanted to hide under her covers, attempting to avoid this dreary day; and not in a good way. After an hour of sulking in her room, she decided to face the battle of Halloween. Once she placed her regular attire on, she tried to sneak on down to make herself breakfast and coffee. However, once she reached the kitchen, she realized she wasn't alone.

" Morning Lara." Just the sound of her fathers voice made her cringe ever so slightly. She turned around to meet his eyes(or, where they were suppose to be). He was sitting, with his regular black and white stripped tuxedo, and bat-tie. In his hands held a newspaper and cup of black coffee.

" Morning dad." Jack had a smile on his face. He could feel the tension in the room, and hoped a smile would melt it. Lara on the other hand, just made a half-hearted grin. Jack turned his head back to his paper, but was discreetly studying his daughter. Lara decided to ignore her father by making some breakfast. She started grabbing ingredients for pumpkin bread french toast, eggs, blood sausage, and black hickory bacon.

While the bacon was sizzling, Jack decided to break the silence. " So Lara, about yesterday, I am sorry for how our talk ended."

Lara didn't look at him, but responded," It's fine dad." All of her attention was focused on the sounds coming from the pans.

" I know you don't agree with my decision. However, this is what has been decided. Your are the next heir to the throne, no matter how hard you deny it. You can't leave your duty."

Lara could feel the anger rise up towards her chest," How about Christmas?"

Jack, in mid-sip, choked on his coffee. " What?"

" You, trying to leave here to take over Christmas."

Jack sighed, and put his hands on his face," Yes, that was not my finest moment, but I learned from that awful decision. I released my place was here, and so is yours."

"I get that dad, but I've always been here, never left beyond the forest, or to the door to the human world. I want to learn more than whats been here my whole life."

Jack took a sip of his coffee, than responded. " Lara, I understand that, but I don't wan't you to make the same mistakes I did. What I did, almost caused the destruction to both our worlds. I learned where my place was; here."

" You said that already. I understand, but dad, I can't be cooped up here forever."

" Lara! You are not a locked up slave, you are my daughter! I let you go and act like a kid, but now, its time to grow up!"

Lara, felt the arrow strike her heart, and returned the favor. " Dad! I'm not you! I won't make a mistake like you!" That was the final blow. Jacks face went room became silent. Lara, trying to compose herself, continued to finishing breakfast. Jack returned to his paper, regretting how the peaceful conversation ended in disaster.

When Sally entered the room, she knew they had another disagreement. But her physical prescience seemed to abolish the tension building up. " Good morning Sally," Jack said looking up from his paper.

" Morning Jack." She kissed Jack on his skinless cheek, and walked to Lara. " Morning honey, breakfast smells amazing." Lara had just finished cooking, and was placing the food on the plates.

Lara smiled, but didn't respond.

Sally helped set the table, and place the food and coffee for the family to eat. Once finished, Lara quickly washed her plate, and left the room, leaving her parents alone.

" You told her didn't you?"

Sally looked at him, knowing what he was talking about. " Yes, I did."

A.N.

 _Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the long wait! I am thankful for getting the time to finish!_

 _Starlordjr out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lara walked around the town having an internal argument corresponding with the one they had this morning. She yelled at him about him treating her as a miniature him. She didn't-no- wouldn't be the Pumpkin Queen. It wasn't meant for her.

She was deep in thought, that she walked right through Vladdy; Literally.

" LARA!" She turned around, and put on a fake smile. " Ready to go to the human world and cause some wonderful mischief?" She responded with a lifeless chuckle. That's when he realized something was bugging his best friend," Hey, you alright?"

" Let me think, having a fight with my father first thing in the morning when the harpies are chirping about my future puts me in a dreary mood. So, the same old routine."

" So, I'm guessing you need to blow off some steam?"

She tapped her nose," Ding ding ding, we have a winner folks!"

" Who's the winner?" They turned around and faced a witch with purple skin, a tiny nose, and bright red hair in pigtails.

" Sorry Morgana, we were just talking about stuff," said Vladdy. He walked up and kissed her. " We may need to find someplace to blow off steam. Wanna come?"

She shrugged," Sure. The regular Halloween festivities is overrated anyway."

The three started walking off towards the spiral hill, when someone interrupted their actions," Worthless creatures."

They turned around and saw Dr. Finklestein. Ever since Sally left him for Jack, he had grown bitter towards the girls. Jack never received the harrassment, but Sally had the brunt of it. Whenever Lara was around, Sally would shield her; that was, until she was old enough to understand the uneasiness around the loon.

" Hello Dr. Finklestein, what a dreary morning to see you! How are your Halloween festivities treating you and the family?" said Lara, acting like the undead lady her mother raised her to be.

He huffed at her," Just like your mother girl. Useless, ungrateful, and unworthy to be a Skellington."

 _Wow, right off with the insults that Old Fink_ ," Dr, it is not becoming of you to talk about my mother, OR my family in such a manner. If you do not learn to accept my mother loving my father instead of you, your wife might send herself down to hell again."

While Dr. Finklestein was about to blow his brains out, Vladdy and Morgana holding back their laughs. " You should learn to bite your tongue child. No wonder your father can't understand you. You are a disgrace to the royal line." That struck a nerve. Vladdy had to hold to the skinless wrists so Lara wouldn't regret her actions.

" You Dr, should never speak that way to a woman, or the soon to be Pumpkin Queen( sorry Lara)."

The Dr. chuckled," Ha! Coming from Oggie Buggy Jr!"  
Vladdy just rolled his eyes," Whatever. Not my problem. Enjoy the rest of your Halloween Dr. Finklestein."

He mumbled something back that was unhearable, or important. When the Dr. finally left, the three stood there in silence.

" How about we all head to the human world a little bit early? I know a shortcut."

Vladdy and Lara looked at each other, and brought out thier evil grins.

A.N.

Hello my fellow readers! I am really sorry for the long wait! Stuff in my life have been sorta weird! I hope you enjoy! Please read and Review! And Happy Summer!


End file.
